Crash Pan
Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, and the Mario Brothers take Sabrina, Tawna, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Conrad, Sally, The Cat in the Hat, Karlos A. Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, Olivia, Fievel, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Princess Elena of Avalor, and Salem to Slumberland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, Assistant Captain Bowser, and their band of naughty pirates. In honor of Crash Bandicoot: The N. Sane Trilogy. Cast Peter Pan: Crash Bandicoot Extras with Crash: Spyro the Dragon, Mario, and Luigi (Super Mario Brothers) Tinker Bell: Stephanie (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) Extras with Stephanie: Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) (They get along with Sabrina, Tawna, and the princesses and so will Stephanie eventually) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) Extras with Tawna: Tawna Bandicoot, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy (Super Mario Brothers) (They will be Crash, Mario, and Luigi’s love interests respectively) John Darling: Conrad (The Cat in the Hat (1971)) Michael Darling: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Extras with Conrad and Olivia: Sally, The Cat in the Hat, Karlos A. Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2 (The Cat in the Hat (1971)), Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) Babysitters: Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles (Disney/Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros), and Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) (They go with them) Nana Darling: Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) (He goes with them, too) George Darling: Timmy (Winx Club) Mary Darling: Tecna (Winx Club) Captain Hook: Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) Extra with Cortex: Ripto (Spyro the Dragon 2: Ripto's Rage) (He won’t be scared of Gulp despite the fact that his left arm got scarred by the Gulp's teeth) Extra with Cortex and Ripto: Bowser (Super Mario Brothers) (He'll be referred to as assistant captain) Mr. Smee: Dr. N. Gin, Ripper Roo, The Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Dr. N. Tropy (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with N. Gin, Ripper Roo, the Komodo Brothers, Tiny, Dingodile, and N. Tropy: Crush (Spyro the Dragon 2: Ripto's Rage) and the Koopalings (Super Mario Brothers) Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser's pet: Zam (Crash Nitro Kart) Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser's scullery maid: Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) (Jeanette wears her Swing Shift Cinderella outfit from Tex Avery's "Swing Shift Cinderella" in this; she'll betray the pirates for treating her like their slave and go with Crash's group to the Elder Dragon village, where she becomes an official villager) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Gulp (Spyro the Dragon 2: Ripto's Rage) Lost Boys: Timothy Q. Mouse and the Crows (Dumbo) Extras with Timothy and the Crows: Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tiger Lily: Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) Indian Chief: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro) Indians: Dragon Elders (Spyro the Dragon games) Mermaids: Holly O'Hair, Apple White, Meeshell Mermaid, Bunny Blanc, Ashlynn Ella, and Briar Beauty (Ever After High) Pirates: Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Chef Bergen (Trolls), Pinstripe Potoroo, Papu Papu, Koala Kong, Dr. N. Brio, Nitros Oxide, Rilla Roo, Zem, Victor, Moritz (Crash Bandicoot), Jessie, James, Meowth (Pokémon), Shere Khan, Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967)), Sheldon J. Plankton, (Spongebob Squarepants), Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie), Prince John, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss, (Robin Hood), Red (Spyro the Dragon: A Hero's Tail), Fat Cat and his Gang, Bud, Lou (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers), The Fearsome Five (Darkwing Duck), Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin), Duke Weaselton, and Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) (Kaa, Sir Hiss, Greasy, Duke Weaselton, and Bud can temporarilly fall in love with Princess Daisy in her swimsuit) Pirate who gets killed off: Wacky Weasel (Bonkers) (He’ll get eaten by Zam as punishment for calling Cortex a Crazyfish, Ripto a Dinofish, and Bowser a Turtlefish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Spellman Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet Crash Bandicoot and his Friends/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, Assistant Captain Bowser, their Pirates, and Gulp/Slumberland’s Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon/Stephanie Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Dragon Elders Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Cynder Chapter 7: Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: What Made the Dragon Magical/Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser Trick Stephanie Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Crash Pan version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Crash Pan version) Extra chapter: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate version) (Crash Pan version) For sequel: Crash Pan 2: The Slumberland Quest Begins For series: Crash Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Crash Pan 3: Warped Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes